


Assortment of Poems and Musings

by LadyAmphy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Spoilers for episode 100-112, Spoilers for episode 99, spoilers for episode 88
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmphy/pseuds/LadyAmphy
Summary: Various poems and small musings that have been posted to twitter based on art work or on artwork I'd like to see.Poem 1- The Lover, The Sister, The Old FriendPoem 2 - Scanlan's Goodbye SongPoem 3 - Child of the ElementsPoem 4 - FlyingPoem 5 - Come what mayPoem 6 - A Shadow LamentPoem 7 - The Twins StoryPoem 8 - Poem for PikePoem 9 - Scanlan's LamentPoem 10 - Vax'ildan's Fears *new*





	1. The Lover, The Sister, The Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight after seeing art by @0dettte on twitter

The Lover, the Sister, the Old Friend

The Lover's Love  
Gone in an instant,  
Where time now stands still for her  
But it is stopped for him

The Sister and the Fallen  
Whose bond was severed and reforged  
In the tomb of her graces grace,  
Now what was once two is now only one.

The Old Friend,  
Loyal and True,  
Burned by Honesty and Love,  
What was once Glorious is now Despair

Vax'ildan  
The Paladin of the Raven Queen  
Rogue of Vox Machina  
Lover, Brother, Friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after Vax first death, but works for the end of campaign as a whole


	2. Scanlan' Goodbye Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on art by @idrawbagman

Farewell my dear companions,  
We will meet each other again.  
For have I travelled with you far and wide,   
But I want to go back to where it all began.  
For now I am old and tired  
But someday I will say  
"I miss my friends, my daughter"  
"I'm sure they miss you too"

So fear not my dear companions,  
We will see each other again.  
For I will long for the day   
where I can call out  
" 'Lo, Bidet and well met Vox Machina  
Have I got a tale for you"  
And you will gleefully reply  
"Scanlan, We have one too"


	3. Child of the Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem for Keyleth

Child of the Elements  
Daughter of Air  
Chosen By Melora   
Your Journey now complete

For you have mastered all the elements  
With your friends by your side  
And conquered great beasts   
When danger has arised 

So go forth and do your duty  
But remember from where you came  
A member of Vox Machina   
But now Headmaster of all


	4. Flying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vex to Vax

Flying threw the air  
Makes me so free  
But how can I fly again   
If your not flying beside me


	5. Come what may

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written after seeing Liam's tweet about his t-shirt which reads "spoiler alert - everybody dies"  
> Wanted to get this out before the episode

Come what may  
If this is my fate  
I'll take it as it comes  
And begin my long wait


	6. A Shadow Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I was a Rogue,  
> Happy in the shadows..."
> 
>  
> 
> A Poem for Vax and his confirmed path

I was a Rogue,  
Happy in the shadows,  
Protecting my friends  
From a distance,  
Til the Dragons came,  
And the world was burned

For it T'was my love for my sister   
Which changed my course  
A Paladin now am I  
In service of a Death Queen  
No longer in my shadows  
But standing out in the crowd

So I will journey on  
This road not yet travelled  
It is in the shadows  
While I am not  
A beacon in the Darkness  
I'm her Fate Touched

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written the critter blanket for Liam


	7. The Twins Story

Her Winks  
Her Smile  
Her Laugh

His Hopes  
His Wishes  
His Prayers

Their Cries  
Their Screams  
Their Anger

Their Life  
Their Love   
Their Retribution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to tell the Twins Story up to killing Thordak in as little words as possible.


	8. Poem for Pike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A poem for Ashley/Pike written to show how much we miss them

We miss her  
Our Little Ball of Jello  
Without her we are a constant shadow  
For she is the light in our darkness  
When all hope is lost   
She keeps us together   
Our Angel of Light  
Our Little Monster  
Our Pike


	9. Scanlan's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the companion to chapter 2 "Scanlan's goodbye song"

Oh my dear companions   
You don't want to see me again  
For while I have moved on with my life,  
It's seems I have hurt you  
So all I can do is be patient   
Say "I'm Sorry" and pray  
That one day you'll forgive me  
And welcome me back too


	10. Vax'ildan's Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for National Poety Day
> 
> A What if Poem

The world is a mess  
He has taken control  
I can not stop....  
Till he is taken down

My friends are all gone  
He has taken them   
I have no choice....  
Till he is taken down

It has been years  
He has taken my time  
I wish for an end....  
When he is taken down

It is finally over  
He has taken no more  
I can finally rest....  
Now he's taken down


End file.
